The present invention relates to a system for cooling and/or drying the head, scalp, hair and forehead region during hot temperatures, sunny days, on days with a high ultra-violet index and/or during sporting or physically exerting activity.
More particularly, the system comprises a cap or head wear comprising a plurality of venting means for creating air flow and moisture (or perspiration) evaporation through multiple elements aesthetically designed in the cap or system and creating a cooling effect thereby eliminating the need of said cap or system to be removed during the activity for ventilation.
The present invention also relates to a system for protecting the scalp and any medicament or cream that may be applied to said scalp, said system comprising a cap or head wear having an additional layer of aerated, perforated, gauze-like material forming the underlining of the cap or head wear.
The relevant art describes various hats and caps which are cooled by various means. The creation of perspiration along the brow band of a cap during hot summer months or during exertion of intense physical activity has been a long standing problem. Just as covering the head region with a wool cap provides shelter to and conserves heat in the scalp and head region in harsh and severely cold temperatures in winter, the creation of a venting or cooling system during heat generating activities and/or hot temperatures, has been a long standing problem. Elaborate means of eliminating the formation of perspiration along a sweat band of a cap or sun visor, or means of ventilating a sportsman's head by use of air funnels mounted through apertures positioned in the cap, have been proposed. To date, no simple solution has been provided that would permit air cooling of the scalp and head region during sustained physical activity or during warm or reasonably hot temperature conditions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,01,516 issued on Apr. 7, 1992 to Thomas J. Scarnato describes a system for ventilating the brow band area of a cap or sun visor which seats against the forehead of the wearer. The system includes a plurality of porous, absorbent spacer elements which are secured to the interior surface of a sweat band to absorb the perspiration from the forehead which may develop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,981 discloses a cap made of non-ventilating materials which includes ventilation openings including a top opening beneath which a baffle is movably supported. The band of the cap has two rigid, horizontally spaced elements which engage the user's head at different locations to hold the band away from at least the front and side portions of the user's head and with the band containing one or more stiffening members for maintaining the shape of the band while thus spaced from the head.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention which includes a plurality of venting means for creating air flow and moisture evaporation through multiple elements in the body of the cap or head gear system, and creates a cooling, comforting effect, thereby eliminating the need of removing the cap during the activity for ventilation.